Doflamingos Docasinos
by HeartxP1rates
Summary: Modern Casino Au. Doflamingo owns many of the Casinos in the underworld; the Flamingo Docasino being one which the Heart Pirates Visit. Doflaw / Doflamingo x Law
1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, Law shouldn't have ever agreed to go to the Flamingo Hotel and Casino with his crew. Penguin and Bepo weren't exactly trustworthy when it came to money, and if it wasn't bad enough- they were absolute shit at gambling. It had been Bepos Idea to come as a celebratory trip over Laws Newly garnered position as head of Surgery. Once the News reached his friends ears, they immediately made reservations to one of the more... Underground Type Casinos. Law had only agreed to it because he didn't exactly want his friends efforts to go to waste (Although they pretty much used celebrating Laws Position as an excuse to go out gambling). Law merely went along with his friends whims, in fact, all he did was pack and got into Penguins car- Not knowing the name of the Casino, or how long they'd be staying there.

Anyways, law had thought he'd hang out in the hotel room for most of the trip. He had been very, very wrong because the moment they settled their bags down in the room, they dragged him down to the Flamingo Casino. Just watching his friends' amount of cash dwindle as they played games made him uncomfortable. Bepos odds seemed ever against his favor in all the games that Law saw him play. He couldn't stand to watch as it reminded him of himself in his former years. He shuddered at the thought and looked around at the amount of Smokers and gamblers about the vicinity. Tsk. Smoking: yet another addictive symbol that reminded him of his former years. It annoyed him- he needed to get out. Agreeing to this trip was with out a doubt, a bad idea.

He decided to hang out with Shachi instead. Shachi wasn't as particularly interested as the others were in regards to gambling, and stuck to drinking (albeit heavily). Law made his way past the array of slot machines and over to a neon lit bar. Images of Flamingos and employees sporting flashy sunglasses behind the island table working away and serving shit faced clients. One of those shit faced clients being: Shachi. "Hey head of chief." The older slurred. "How'd'ya feel?" A goofy ass Smile formed on his face as he offered Law a shot, which he declined- he wasn't exactly sure what it was he was offering, and wasn't in the mood to be drinking mid-day. Things come in all due time. Or so he thought to himself.

"It's head of Surgery." He said pointedly and eyed the shot in the others hands. Disgusting. Straight up Vodka. Not even Orange Vodka. "How many of those have you had?" Law rested his head on his hands and watched as Shachi downed another in amusement and annoyance.

"Six, soon to be seven... which will inevitably be eight-" he paused and looked at the other pensively. "What comes after eight?" They had been at the hotel for no more than 3 hours and Shachi already seemed to be hitting the shitter. As much as he loved his friends, he wasn't exactly a fan of alcoholics. And he really really wasn't a fan of taking care of them. Hanging out with Shachi was a no go at the moment, so he decided to head up to their room and actually unpack the shit that they'd haphazardly left on floor from the brief moment they had spent in their room.

The raven haired man rode the main elevator to the lobby, and another to the floor their room was actually on. His absent minded staring at the patterns on elevator wall broke as it halted to a stop. He strode down the hallway until he reached their room and let out a sigh. He enjoyed how quiet it was and smiled at the thought of unpacking and having time to read a book- or perhaps discuss things with his new subordinates now that he was head of Surgery. He hummed happily and took out the room key. His wonderful thought however, was sadly interrupted by a call from Penguin.

He groaned. He had just gotten up here. What was it now?

"Yes what is it?" He hissed. Irritation clearly audible and dripping from the punctuation of each word that came out.

"Hey Law- I just- listen man." His Voice was low and serious, desperate and quick. A tone he hadn't heard very often from Penguin. "I don't know where you are, but you need to get down here quick- Bepos in trouble."

Laws brows furrowed "what? What happened I was just there a while ago what happened?"

"Listen- this Casino doesn't allow Devil fruit powers being used within the Casino."

"Yeah and? Bepo doesn't even have devil fruit powers, what's the deal?"

"Well see, that is the problem they think he's a zoan type user- I tried explaining to them that he's a mink, but it seems that most people here don't even know what minks are so-"

Just great. He knew something like this would come up.

"Ok whatever, but what happened to Bepo? Where is he now?"

Penguin was silent for a moment and finally answered. "Seeing as we're staying in an underworld Casino they've taken him into custody and.. Uh"

Law raised his voice a bit "And what? Hurry up and tell me so we can fix this."

"They want us to pay a 500,000 berri fine..." He croaked. Law could tell he was on the verge of tears. Shit why did this have to happen.

"No- no that's way too much penguin. In fact I'm not even sure that's god damn legal."

"LAW." The other choked out. "We're in. The god damn. Underworld. This is Jokers turf he can do whatever the hell he wants- we just. I know you aren't exactly fond of... Doing things you've left behind in the past but if we really want to bail him out then... You know we... Well you actually have to..." He paused. "Can you-"

"I got it." Law hung up and put the room key back in his pocket. Looks like a hell of a shit storm was about to take place.

Law surveyed the casino floor and looked for an easy target. His eyes Scanned the scene until he saw one of the Casino player employees leave his table and wandered near the hall away from the Casino floor that led to customer services and the restrooms. Perfect.

He walked close behind him and bumped into him intentionally.

"Oh man- I'm so sorry." He said innocently. The Casino player gave him a weird look and bowed to him and turned to walk away before Law absent mindedly grabbed at the air and then for the Employees arms. "Ah- actually now that I've bumped into you, could you please direct me to the bathrooms?"

"I'm sorry to say sir, I'm just picking up some chips- I've got a full table waiting for me; they're actually right down this hall to the left." He was trying to get away but law wouldn't have it. Not now that his target was right within his grasp. Not a chance. He grabbed for the others arm once more.

"I can't... See" he said meekly. Law can't even count how many times he's used this charade. He felt dirty. He felt disgusted with himself remembering the times he's done it before and for what reasons. Even though his reason now was extremely urgent he couldn't help feeling like a lowly scumbag. "Oh- oh my apologies sir I'll show you right this way. I'm really sorry about that." He gripped the mans shirt and followed him down the ivory hallway outside the Casino. Just as they approached the men's room, law looked around to make sure no one was near and stopped. The employee realized he had stopped. "Uh... Sir?"

He hesitated and held up his hand and ever so quietly breathed,

"Room."

In an instant, he had switched clothes with the employee and stolen his Brain- instantly knocking him out. Before the brain dead body hit the floor, he rushed him into the bathroom (which was conveniently empty) and locked him in one of the stalls. He was sure no one would really lurk around long enough to notice some random guys limp body in a stall- and if they did, they'd assume this guy was black out drunk. Law removed the Name tag from his shirt and sighed, making his way to the table that the knocked out employee was in charge of. A full table. Law was familiar with almost every single game and it's rules, he had too. He cheated and scammed his way through medical school tuition- he couldn't have ever dreamed to have afforded it on his own, and taking on loans wasn't a road he wanted to take either.

He sat at the table, and let the swindling begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost every game law dealt, he made sure to end it in a near win. Giving customers near wins and letting them have that sense of adrenaline and false hope of almost winning was what kept Casinos in business for the most part. Although, the money he was getting from these suckers wasn't going back to the Casino. It was heading directly into his pocket fund for Bepos bail out. He felt a little guilty but hey; there wasn't exactly an easy way to get 500,000 berris right then and there without him and his crew going broke. Law was steadily moving towards his goal; he was at 450,000 berris at the moment. The customers in front of him were filthy rich and drunk as all hell, and kept placing ridiculous bets. He smirked. this was probably going to be the last table he had to swindle. Thank the lord, he wasn't sure how much of being a filthy scammer he could take. He brushed the sweat from his forehead and started to deal out the cards. His pace faltered a bit as he felt a presence looming over him.

A low chuckle arose from behind. "Funny- I don't remember letting minors gamble, let alone dealing cards inside the Casino. In fact, a brat like you shouldn't even be on the floor. Isn't it way past your bed time?" The voice said in a sing song tone. The complexions of the customers faces turned pale as they saw the figure behind Law, they fidgeted in their seats, but Law himself didn't pay them nor the Figure behind him any mind. He was more annoyed at the fact that this nobody was getting in the way of him bailing his friend out, and the fact that he was treating him like a child. "Funny." Law retorted as he tapped on the table signifying for the customers attention to be drawn back into the game. "In four years I'll be pushing thirty so I don't think it's any of your damn concern Sir. Now if you don't mind, I have a table to attend too." Everyone in the entire Casinos attention was directed towards Laws table and his exchange with the figure. The only noise to be heard were from slot machines that were now abandoned. He honestly didn't care that the entire Casinos attention was on him, he just wanted to get the guy off his back. It didn't seem like he had any intention of leaving Law alone though. The man behind him burst out into a full out Guffaw and layed a hand on Laws shoulder.

"I don't remember hiring someone as rude as you into my Casino you brat. Do you even know who I am?" The mans hand moved from laws shoulder and sensually crept up to his neck and tilted it upwards so they'd finally face each other. Law looked up into the mans shit eating grin and glared. He wasn't afraid nor as bothered by his touch than most other people in his current position would be. Flashy was the only thing that came into mind while he looked into the eyes of the blonde man. Flashy, and arrogant, accompanied with a suppressed thought of: attractive.

"I'm a Surgeon. Not an entertainer. I don't know who the hell you are nor do I care for that matter." He spat. What he said wasn't entirely a lie. Law didn't like Arrogant rich assholes but this one would definitely pique anyones interest. He had a rather... Unique wardrobe and seemed to be able to influence people around him. Not him though- he had a friend to save.

"Oh my, this one bites!" He joked to the others by his side. The blonde licked his lips and stared at laws physique. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that it was a little unnerving to be looked down upon like a slab of meat. "I'd really love for us to get on a first name basis, I really do- but seeing as you don't even have a name tag... This situation is rather unfortunate." He said clicking he tongue against his teeth. "My oh my... This surely explains why Brandon in the bathroom was knocked out cold. Only an idiot would think leaving a brain dead body in a bathroom in one of the underworlds most famous Casinos would go unnoticed." He laughed and his wicked smile grew even wider. (How that was possible, Law couldn't say). "My dear, you do know that knocking out an employee, impersonating them AND using Devil Powers within the Casino is a big No-no." He wrapped his hands around laws neck lightly. "Yes I know- and that's exactly why I did all of that outside the perimeters of the Casino." He smirked. Law knew being a smartass wasn't the best thing he could be in this situation, but he couldn't help it. He was one to challenge arrogant egotistical bastards, and this man was the perfect embodiment of all of those things. A visble vein in the mans face twitched. "Well I'd like to inform you that my name is-"

"Donquixote Doflamingo!" A familiar voice shouted shakily. The voice belonged to Penguin. He had been gambling to get money for Bepos Bail as well, but with not as much luck as Law. He walked over to the table and breathed heavily. Seems like he ran over here. Doflamingos hand was still on Laws neck- he could feel it starting to grip a little less light heartedly then he had before, with more pressure. His smile lessened.

"Oh? And who might you be?" He tsked in annoyance. He was about to wring out this filthy brats neck, who was this nobody getting in the way?

"Can we... Discuss this elsewhere please?" Penguin gave a pointed look towards the rest of the Casino. They both looked at the amount of customers who had stopped playing or straight up left due to his presence. Doflamingo didn't really give a shit if people were staring at them or not, but he did care about money. And the time the customers spent gawking at them or leaving, meant money not being spent. He agreed; but not to satisfy this insignificant worms wishes. "Yes, that sounds like a fine idea." He said feigning sweetness. He released his grip on Laws neck. "Let's relocate to my office, shall we?..." He ignored Penguins approaching figure and stared Law down yet again. He hadn't asked but he knew what the taller man wanted to hear. "It's Law" he said as he rubbed lightly at his neck. "...Law." He repeated. "I'm assuming that's not all there is too it, correct?"

"I don't exactly give out my full name to strangers in shady Casinos." He replied flatly.

"Clever boy." He laughed, lips curled up into a devilish smile. Law rolled his eyes and motioned for Penguin to come over as Doflamingo started to lead the way down to his office. Penguin Sighed in relief and joined them down the hall way. Penguin and Law took note of all the huge portraits of Doflamingo adorning the wall en route to his office. Law didn't know if he should find it... Funny or stupid. But if one had the means to buy ridiculous shit like that, to each his own. The group continued down the hallway, which seemed to go on forever. It seemed more like a corridor than a hallway really. Law looked over at Penguin to see how he was doing. Penguin tapped At his thighs Un-rhythmically as they progressed. His nervousness easily showing through. Law wasn't exactly calm himself. He had remembered Penguin and Doflamingo mentioning that they were currently in the Underworld. He hadn't heard to much about the underworld, but from the bits and pieces he's heard from friends and patients, it wasn't a world you should meddle with recklessly. He really should've payed attention to the location of the Hotel and Casino his friends chose. None of this would've ever happened, and he wouldn't have had to swindle people. On top of all things, he wouldn't have been caught by the Major Big Shot of the under world; Donquixote Doflamingo.

Laws thoughts surrounding thier predicament and the flashy crime lord were interrupted as he and his crew mate penguin crashed into the Backside of Doflamingo. They awkwardly regained their footing and looked at the wooden double doors in front of them. "We're here." The blonde sang out, hands stretched out towards air. He turned around slightly to face the others. "But Law, I'd really appreciate it if you could return the brain and clothes of my subordinate you stole... Seeing you in my employees clothing feels like a mockery. Almost inappropriate, really." Law nodded and called out "Shambles", gaining his original clothing back. Law didn't exactly have the nicest of clothes. Most of his wardrobe consisted of 80% pants and 20% Sweaters and jackets. He didn't own many shirts. His friends had told him to bring nice clothes on the trip, but the closest thing he's ever worn that was close to "nice" was his hospital scrubs. But he managed to find something (although of course it exposed his chest). A black button up dress shirt with the buttons half way done, sleeves rolled up, and his favorite pair of speckled Pants, but in brown.

"Happy?" He said dusting off his pants.

"Oh, very." Sneered the other. He pushed open the doors and the trio walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Doflamingos Office wasn't as flashy as Law had imagined it to be. It was just as huge as his ego though (which was to be expected). It took five minutes to actually reach Doflamingos desk on the other side of the room. Upon their arrival Law noted that Doflamingo and his desk chair were the only things that stood out in contrast to everything in his office. It was probably intentional, seeing as this egotistical bastard loved having attention on himself. He sat down in his bright pink thrown like chair, placed his right leg over his left knee, and stared at the two before him with a grin. He motioned for them to sit, and thy obeyed.

"So." He said sternly looking at penguin. "What shall we discuss here brat." Penguins fingers traced the patterns of his seat nervously. "Well... You have one of our friends in custody and we'd like I have him back.." He said meekly. Doflamingos grin stayed stagnant. "Oh that over sized teddy bear? Beepo was it?"

"Uh, actually it's Bepo-"

"YES well, you can't exactly have him." He sneered.

"And why the hell not?" Law barked.

"My dear Law, as I said Earlier: No. Devil fruit. powers. Within. my damn. Casino." His smile grew wider, but his tone sent shivers down Laws spine. "You can't deny that you and your little crew have definitely broken some rules." Although his eyes were hidden behind his purple tinted glasses, he felt the mans eyes bore through his body. It made him nervous, but almost a little... Excited. It didn't really feel like the three of them were discussing anything. It felt more like Penguin and Law were children being scolded by Doflamingo. He pressed on anyways, they needed to get Bepo back one way or another. Backing out now would just be cowardly. Law decided he should probably go about this cautiously, seeing that Doflamingo has a short temper.

"That may be true, but they were only broken under circumstances where you had broken your own rules." Doflamingo arched a brow as to say 'what the hell are you talking about kid, me?'

"The thing is, he isn't a devil fruit user." He looked back at Doflamingo.

"Then what the hell is he? If not a devil fruit user-"

"He's a mink." Law said curtly. "And I don't think it'd exactly be good news for you, for your mink customers really to know they can be discriminated against freely here." He looked pensively at the ridiculously high ceiling of the office, leaning his head back and exposing his neck. "I'm sure if word got out, the amount of minks, AND fishmen would decrease." His eyes tore from the ceiling and back to the blonde, without moving his head and smirking. "I don't think that'd be very good for business... Don't you think?"

"Oh you little shit." The blonde spat. He sighed deeply and rested his legs on his desk, veins bulging from his forehead more prominently. His attention piqued as Laws scratched at his neck. "Well we both want something don't we..." He looked at laws bare chest and chuckled. His eyes trailing Laws jawline and down to the curves of the tattoos on his abs. Law felt his stare and it made his skin burn, but he chose to ignore it.

"Yes it would seem so." He said calmly.

It had turned silent for a long while. Doflamingo watching Law and Law watching Doflamingo as they reached some form of unspoken stale mate. It was almost sensual in a way that made Penguin uncomfortable.

"OK." He yelled out. He honestly couldn't take anymore of this situation. Law and Doflamingo broke eye contact and Law flushed. He was a bit embarrassed, he had totally forgotten that Penguin was there. He pulled his cap down to cover it up and coughed. The blonde smirked, but was also taken aback as he to, had forgotten that Penguin was in the room.

Penguin rubbed at his temples.

"Law, you'll give Doflamingo back the money you swindled. Mr. Donquixote, you'll give us our friend back, and we won't speak of this incident ever again. We'll even leave if you'd like." He looked hopefully between the two. What Penguin propositioned wasn't a bad idea, it seemed like the most logical thing to go along with... Had this negotiation been with some one who wasn't a crime lord in the underworld. He knew it might not be accepted all the way but it was better than nothing.

"How cute." The blonde sang.

Of course it wouldn't work on this man.

"But- I will... Meet you halfway." He said. He removed his legs from his desk and sat forward, head resting on his hands. Maybe he had a change of heart? Maybe he would let this go just for once.

"But." He smirked. "I'll be tweaking your proposal just a bit." He licked his lips and laughed.

"You either pay a 100,000 berri fine. OR." He paused. He raised his hand and retracted his fingers; which resulted in Laws head being jerked upwards, so they'd be at eye level. Law reached out to touch the invisible force controlling him. Strings?

"Law over here sleeps with me and everyone goes off Scott-free, no one has to leave, and you get your friend back."

Penguin was the one laughing this time, but in relief. "Well, we'll gladly pay that fine, no problem! Where do we wire the money to-"

"I'll do it." Law breathed out. Doflamingo laughed maniacally at Laws thoughtless answer. What a horny brat.

Meanwhile, penguins eyes were bulging so far out of his head at Laws answer. "Law what the hell are you talking about? We can easily give this man the 100,000 berris, literally what the fuck?"

"I'm saying I don't mind getting fucked than having to make you guys pay anything at all." He said. He tried to move his head over to look at Penguin but the strings Doflamingo was pulling kept his head in place.

"Law you really... Don't have too... It's just 100,000 berris."

Law sighed and gritted his teeth. He reeeeally didn't want to sound this desperate in front of Doflamingo, but Penguin wasn't getting what he was saying.

"I'm saying. I want. To get. FUCKED.

"Oh." Was all Penguin could say. He got up, walked backwards towards the double doors (which took a painfully awkward five minutes to reach) and left the office quietly. He left Law and Doflamingo to themselves finally, albeit in an extremely awkward manner. Doflamingo let go of the strings binding laws neck, and instead used them to scoot his chair forward.

"Haven't been dicked down in a long while have we?" He said amusingly. Law didn't seem the desperate type but boy did he slip today.

"I'm guessing it's the same situation for you, you old geezer."

"I'll have you know I'm only ten years year senior." He smiled.

"Only ten years." Law scoffed. He didn't like to admit that this man really had him excited. Law was never super sexual, in fact he has only had sex a couple of times in the span of a few years. Most of them being during his early twenties. This man was and looked way different then any of the partners he'd been with in the past. He was intimidated, powerful, and arrogant. Traits he hates in almost everyone; but this was different. He was attracted to this man because of those traits. He wanted the older to break him, he wanted to try and break the other himself. He was exciting and ominous in a way that made Laws heart race and he definitely- wanted to be dicked down by him.

The blonde arose from his desk and strode towards the Raven haired and talked smooth and low. "Well Law, why don't we move this to my quarters?"

Law smirked. "I'd love too."


	4. Chapter 4

Doflamingo pulled law into his lap, and leaned back on his elbows onto the bed to take in the sight of the Dark haired surgeon in front of him. He ran his hands along Laws legs and up to his inner thighs and gave them a light squeeze.

"Now, before we get to do anything." The blonde started.

"I've only one rule."

Law looked at the other quizzically. He really hoped it wasn't some sort of fetish or weird ass kink he was going to make him participant in. He wouldn't hesitate to make a bee line towards the door if it was.

"And what would that be?"

"You may only address me as Doffy and nothing else." The blondes hands started to undo Laws Pants as he spoke again. "I find My actual name to be... to formal in this setting, don't you agree?"

Law smirked, he was relieved the blondes request wasn't anything too absurd or out of the blue. "Sure thing."

By the time he answered, the dark haired surgeon had felt a cool object slide onto his exposed cock.

It was a cock ring.

The cool metal rubbing against his shaft made his hair raise and his spine tingle. He shivered and shifted on Doffys lap. He Was definitely not expecting that. Just as he was about to protest, Doffys strings bound his arms above his head. The warlord sat back and observed the puppet in front of him and chuckled.

"You'd think I'd let a brat like you take the reigns."

Damn. He should've expected this.

"Well considering how fucking old you are, I'd think your gears are a bit rusty. When's the last time you fucked? The stone age?." Law smirked.

"I really did allow a shitty brat in here didn't I? We'll see how you feel about those words later."

As Law opened his mouth to reply with yet another witty smart assed reply, he immediately found himself biting down on his lips. That shitty bastard. He turned the ring on.

The blonde grinned and played with control in his hands. "Oh this? It's new but I hadn't found the right person to use it on until today~"

"Shit" law whispered. He hung his head low and instinctively tried to close his legs at the stimulating sensations given off from the ring. But of course Doffy was having none of that.

"Eyes on me brat." Doffy smirked. He craned his fingers and immediately after, Laws legs were spread and his chin was tilted upwards to meet the warlords gaze, all because his shitty ass stupid strings. Law tsked at himself for being flustered so easily, and thinking he wouldn't be manipulated and treated as a puppet so easily. This is Doflamingo he's dealing with here.

Law forcibly watched Doffy strip off his shirt, (which he hate to admit was pretty hot) and toss it to the side. The toned abs contracted as the blonde moved. He started caressing his own chest and started to fondle and tease at his own nipples. Teasing himself in front of Law while he was bound with a vibrator against his dick. Fuck thus was so hot. Law started bucking furiously at the air and biting his lip, as he made eye to eye contact with blonde. Shitty bastard. Provoking and seducing the dark haired surgeon in front of him was so frustrating. He wanted to touch Doffy. He wanted Doffy to touch him. This teasing was to much. He continued to buck wildly at nothing, and Doffys shit-eating grin just showed that this was his plan all along.

"Let me touch you." Law breathed

"Oh is someone desperate?" Doffy sang.

"Yes, I fucking am let me touch you."

"The one who will do the touching is me, my dear Law." The Blonde looked over Laws figure. He was handsome as shit. Probably the most handsome fuck he's ever had in all honestly. Having the boy bound up and frustrated was extremely amusing, but he supposed that there were limits to everything.

He unbound law, and used his strings to bring him to the bed. Before Doffy could even start to do anything, Law closed the distance between them and mashed their lips together

"Nn you shitty brat." Normally he'd punch someone kissing him it of the blue but whatever.

Law smiled and continued his assault of the blondes lips. God he was so excited, he hadn't fucked by anyone in years, as sad as that was. He was so into the kiss he didn't even realize that Doffy has single handedly rid him of his Pants and boxers. He was about to protest but Doffys tongue exploring the inner workings of Laws mouth was hella distracting.

Doffy broke off the kiss as he lived up his fingers, preparing to stretch Law out.

"First time?" The blonde smiled.

"No."

He chuckled and thrust his long fingers even deeper. Law squirmed at the unfamiliar action, and took shallow breaths. Was this feathery asshole really going to ask him if this was his first time or not. "First time with a man?"

"...No." Law grunted. Damn being stretched out was... Weird and it didn't necessarily feel all that good.

Doflamingos crazed smile faded into a scowl at the news that he was in fact, not his first. Not that it really mattered, but it sort of did when it came to Law. Sure, if it was any other random fuck, he wouldn't give it a second thought. But he wanted the idea that he was the first to fuck and wreck this brat mercilessly. Although he flat out knocked one of his subordinates out and broke a few rules, he supposed that Laws rebellious nature was what made him so god damn attractive. Doflamingo has been accustomed and tired of people not questioning his authority and doing everything he pleased. Not that he wanted them to rebel, but it made things stale. Boring. Laws way of handling authority really captured him. He didn't want this to get to him but it just sorta did.

"When was the last." He tsked, biting a little too possessively at the Skin between Laws collar bone and the base of his neck. He sucked hard to make sure he would have visible marks later.

Law winced and inhaled sharply at the pain, "A couple years ago." He squirmed. The pain from being stretched and the bite and sensation of sucking was exciting him way more than he'd like to admit. The blonde pressed his forehead against Laws and stared him down."Did you take it up the ass?" His fingernails gently scraped the newly marked hickeys on his skin. His thrusts becoming less gentle the longer Law took to answer.

"No I..."

"...was..."

"Fuck I was the one giving." He panted. The dull pain Law was feeling earlier had turned into a warm sensation that made him stir; It was really hard to give an answer when he was taking three long fingers up the ass. Doflamingos former Scowl was replaced by a grin, as if nothing had ever happened; as if Law hadn't witnessed Doflamingos transparent jealousy. He smirked against the Blonde. It was really funny how jealous he was... Cute almost... He had to admit, it was actually pretty cute. Having one of the most influential figures of the underworld being jealous of your pretty much non existent sex life was pretty amusing- especially since it was Doflamingo. "No need to be jealous." Law said as he placed kisses along the others Jawline. "I can count all the times I've fucked in my entire life on my hands, and you- well, you'd probably need an abacus the size of DressRosa to count." Law paused and hovered over Doffys Lips and bit gently at them. "Actually... I think I might be getting a little jealous myself."

"Oh really?" The blonde chuckled and pushed Law back down onto the bed. He probed his fingers deeper, but it didn't necessarily feel good or bad. It had been a while and all this feathery asshole has been doing is causing numb pains in his Ass. He really wanted to just get on with it already.

"Fuck just put it in already, I'm tired of this"

The dark haired surgeon was really getting irritated by being stretched and teased with. Yeah, he's never been fucked by another person, but the way Doffy slowly twisted and stroked at him was really taking a toll on his mental state. He didn't want to cum from being fingered, he didn't want to be seen as easy in front of this asshole, it'd damage his pride way too much. There was also the fact that Law wasn't to good at keeping his smart ass shut. He'd soon regret sassing the joker though.

It was silent.

In actuality, two seconds passed by, but in those two seconds that passed, Law realized he had made a mistake in trying to order the ruler of the underworld around.

A low laugh escaped the warlords mouth. The warm calloused hand that was oh-so affectionately caressing the dark haired surgeons cheek made its way effortlessly to his tan neck.

He started to squeeze.

Hard.

Well, this wasn't fun.

"I didn't just hear you- a little flea like pest- order ME around, did I?"

His laugh grew louder and he slid his fingers out of Law, and tilted his chin upwards. The sight of Doflamingo this up close was the epitome of God awfully frightening. He could see past the purple tint glasses, even when he couldn't he could feel his eyes piercing through his body. If he was completely honest, he was scared shitless at what he could possibly do to him, but Law still found him to be extremely arousing. Was now really the time to acknowledge newfound kinks?

"Ne, Law. Do you know why I'm smiling right now?"

Law tried his best to give an answer to him, but the edges of his vision began to blur as the air was being squeezed the hell out of him. He managed a weak gasp if anything, in response to Doffys question.

He squeezed harder.

"Mmm I'll tell you since I'm so nice. it's because I couldn't be more pissed at this current moment." The warlord bellowed with deep laughter at the sight of Law before him. Seeing him squirm and gasp for air was really turning him the fuck on. He was going to actually fuck this brat right before he so rudely snapped at him, but since that happened, he decided to strike fear into this in-great. Seriously, brats these days, who in fuck do they think they are?

"You're about a hundred years too late for that, Law"

He released his grip for a minute so the dark haired surgeon before him wouldn't flat out faint, and again wrapped both his hands around his slender neck; this time squeezing the sides gently so he wouldn't break of his breathing.

Law bucked his hips at Doffys intervals of being choked near-death violently, being let go, and being thoughtfully squeezed afterwards. It drove him mad. He'd been choked many times before while fighting, but fuck if it isn't a hell of a lot different for him when done sexually. He coughed when Doffy released his death squeeze and let out a strangled moan. He wanted him to do it again.

Doffy raised an eyebrow at the squirming flustered mess beneath him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying the choking.

"Ehh? What's this?" He chuckled.

"What a perverted slutty surgeon, you virgins are really something."

The warlord heaved a contented sigh, tightened his hold against Laws neck yet again. "But I digress. As hard as my Dick is, and as much as I want to fuck you, there's still something we need to hear, hmm Law?"

Law moaned and couldn't control his hips that wantonly sought out Doffys aggressive touches. Although he did want to be choked he knew making this man wait more than he already has would be a huge mistake. One couldn't find out about their kinks if they're fucking dead at the hands of Doflamingo. Even if he's amused by someone or something, his rage will overturn everything. He decided to try his best.

As the dark haired surgeon was in the midst of his thoughts, he was brought back to reality with a painfully large hand tightening around his cock. Law spasmed and jerked at the fact that he was being choked intensely and having his cock squeezed.

"Oh Law, Law, Law! We never learn do we? You're leaking your god damn cum all over your self you little slut. I haven't even gotten around to fucking you yet, what a naughty boy Law, really, how easy can a virgin get." The warlord licked his lips and lifted his pinky finger on the hand that wound around Laws cock. Strings began to wind themselves around the head, making Law buck his hips furiously, wincing at the immense but equal amount of pain and pleasure.

"G..o.d...pl...p..." He gasped.

He wasn't sure how to distinguish between the two anymore, as they overtook his senses and wracked his entire body. It was extremely painful, but it felt so good and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop. and if all these sensations happening at once wasn't bad enough, strings began to move back and forth in unison against the slit on the tip of his dick.

Doffy sneered at the pathetic fuck beneath him."SAY IT." He growled as he let go of both Laws neck and Dick.

This drove Law to the edge, and He screamed louder than he has ever screamed in his entire god damn life.

"GOD PLEASE. PLEA-aAH DOFFY PLEASE.. GOD FUCK.." Tears welled in the corner of Laws eyes as he struggled to stabilize his breathing, which was already fucked up due to being choked the hell out. His chest caved in and out and spasmed as he rode out his orgasm, spilling his cum all over himself and bucking at the non existent strings, as if wanting that intense friction and pain to happen again. He was still incoherently and absentmindedly saying "please" and "Doffy" until the warlord himself shut him up with a kiss

"That's a good boy Law. Good boys listen to what I say."

The dark hair surgeon, who's mind was a god damn mess, managed to wrap his arms around Doffys neck, and God damn begged and moaned his name in between kisses.

This of course pleased the blonde beyond belief. He loved controlling people, especially the confident defiant types. He loved reducing them to submissive messes. Something about having done this with Law and succeeding made something in the pit of his groin burn white hit and stir. He decided to reward his pet further.

"Such a good boy... Open your mouth for me Law."

Law didn't hesitate to open his mouth, albeit weakly, for Doffy. The Blonde grinned and licked his lips before shoving his tongue in Laws mouth and sucking and nipping at the younger mans tongue. This earned him muffled moans and gasps from the other. Law held onto Doffy tighter. He really didn't realize how much this man can make someone want him so intensely. He was too far gone though to respond as fiercely as he had the first time they'd kiss, let alone fight for dominance. He let Doffy completely control the kiss and him. He loved being controlled.

As mushy and sentimental as Doffy liked to get, he could save that shit for after. Right now he really needs to get off and all that's been done at the moment is torturously pleasuring and finding out this bastards kinks. As fun as that is, the rock hard rock dick his pants begs to differ. Doffy snaked his hands through Laws hair and pulled him off, breaking the kiss, and pulled him on top of his stomach.

Law was a little disoriented by the swift and sudden actions, but was suddenly stiff when Doffy was in close proximity of his ear. He began to suck and bite at the soft flesh, and pulling lightly at his piercings. Law instinctively tilted his head and shivered at the warm sensation of Doffys tongue just gliding up and down, and sucking again.

"Doffy..." He drawled out.

"Law." He spoke lowly into the dark haired mans ear. He continued to pay Laws ear attention while guiding the surgeons hand down to his rock hard Dick.

Law smirked and leaned into Doffys attention.

"If you wanted me to give you a handjob you could've just said so."

Doffy laughed.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be fun." He lifted Laws chin up and stopped his face an inch away from the other.

"You're sucking my Dick and you're not using those hands of yours."

"Uh I've-"

"You've never sucked a dick before, and that's exactly why you're doing it, and you're not gonna complain about it after I got you off in record time with the expertise of a celestial dragon, this is the best god damn fuck you'll ever receive in your pathetic life, and for the past hour and half I've been watching your virgin ass bitch and moan while I stood rock hard. And I didn't cum once, so you're sure as hell doing this for me right now, whether you've done it or not."

Law swallowed hard and flushed a bright red. He hated feeling inexperienced and looked down upon it made him want to kill this bastard. He was also increasingly embarrassed at the fact that his hand was in fact, still on Doffys rock hard dick. He really wasn't sure how to proceed with anything and he was starting to freak out internally. He's never done this before, what if Doffy humiliates him? He'd rather die in this bedroom then be let free after that.

He-

Doffy purred into Laws ear yet again.

"Law, aren't you my good little boy?"

He sucked at the underside of Laws jaw while rubbing at his chest, circling and playfully rubbing the hard nubs, which drawled out a moan from the younger man. Law cursed at himself, why was this man so good at manipulating him.

"I-it's just-"

Doffy growled in anger this time, and pinched laws nipples.

"Answer the fucking question Law. Who's my good little slut? Don't make me repeat myself or you won't be alive to answer the next time."

"Fuc..k...me."

Doffy planted dozens of kisses behind Laws ear and hummed.

"Mmm, good boy... It'll be easier to fuck you if I'm not hard when I first enter you." He breathed in Laws scent and ground his dick against the half hard member Law had been forming.

"You want this don't you?" Doffys voice was low and sweet. It stirred Law up inside, he couldn't resist it.

He twitched at the contact and ground his dick back against the blondes. As humiliating as it might be getting someone off with no skill, the matter of the fact was that he remained horny as fuck. He came into Doffys room just for this- so he can't chicken out now.

"God yes."

"Then start sucking" This time Doffy didn't state this, but in a matter of fact tone, demanded it. It sent shivers and chills down Laws spine. He figured this man was probably already annoyed as it is, so he shouldn't hesitate to start going down on him.

Law got off the bed and fell to his knees, as Doffy sat up and undid his belt, kicking off his pants. Law was already nervous as it was, but damn. Doffys cock was huge. Being face to face with this monster was really nerve wracking, but the thought of having it inside of him was exciting him and his cock. Law decided to just go for it. He guessed that he would skip the foreplay bullshit like kissing his thighs and all that since this man seemed pretty set on having his dick sucked. The surgeon brought the waistband of Doffys briefs down and started to take his huge cock all at once. One advantage that Law had was that he had no gag reflex, has sure Doffy will probably appreciate that. Law swirled his tongue around the tip and back and forth on the underside of Doffys dick as he got further and further from the head.

Doffy hissed at the contact. This is the most he's ever endured being hard for. With other partners he wouldn't give a damn if they were getting off, he'd get off himself at the same time. Or he wouldn't even get the other off, he'd make them do it themselves. But law... Law was different. He really was something... He loved testing Laws limit and pleasuring him with pain... Fate was on Doffys side that this little prick came to swindle his customers. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't be having such an amusing fuck right now. But really. For a virgin this was feeling pretty good. He was surprised to see himself actually bucking his hips a bit, and heaving shallow breaths. Watching the dark haired surgeon take in his cock deeper and deeper made him twitch. This damn brat has no gag reflex. Is this entire situation even real? Fate really was on his side, this fuck was too God to be true.

"Oi brat are you sure this is the first time you've ever sucked a dick"

The dark haired surgeon still focusing on the task at hand, between sucking gave a "No does it fucking look like I have."

"Do you really want me to answer that"

"No."

After a few minutes Law was able to manage getting the blonde off. Thank fucking God. He would've died of embarrassment of Doffy had stopped him, and gotten himself off the rest of the way, or had straight up told him he sucked ass. To his surprise he did a decent job. As Law was wiping the warm cum that splattered all over his face, he found himself back on the bed. This time Doffy was on top of him and "helped" Law clean up the mess. And by "clean up" he meant getting the leftover cum on his face and shoving it, along with tongue into Laws mouth.

"Nhggh... Tasting your own cu..m.. What a kinky bastard"

"You're one to talk brat."

Doffy wasn't one for kissing usually but this damn brat was a delicacy. He honestly couldn't get enough of him.

Since Law had without a doubt gotten him off, he decided to reward his little puppet yet again.

"Nn.. Law."

Law managed a "mm" as he was desperately trying to get Doffy to open his mouth again. He kissed him all around his jaw and beside the corners of his mouth.

"What kinds of kisses do you like specifically?"

Law paused, flushed, and replied "...Uh it- it doesn't really matter to me. what we're doing now is fine to be honest."

Doffy grinned and turned Laws face to the side and buried his face against his neck. He loved Laws scent. He smelled like Autumn spice and musk. He breathed in and out, Intaking the scent of his partner. He really wanted to make Law feel good. He finally turned and whispered into the younger mans ear.

"You hesitated. There must be something you like specifically hmm? Tell Doffy what you want Law."

"Uh. no it's ok I just-"

Doffy moaned softly into Laws ear

"A good little slut would tell me what he wants..."

After hearing the older man moan into his ear in a seducing way, he didn't dare to hesitate.

"Sp-spit in my mouth fuck..."

Doffy drawled out a moan yet again.

"God Law, you're such a good fucking little slut. Doing what you're told, what a good boy."

Doffy rubbed his cock inbetween the crack of Laws ass. He lifted his arm and a small bottle of lube made its way into his hand.

"Tell you what Law-" Doffy spoke while he was lubing himself up and positioning himself at Laws hole.

"I'll give you all the fucking kisses you want, all of them, and I won't stop unless you tell me too, how does that sound brat?"

Law flushed a deep color of red and cursed under his breath. Really. This man was too much. Was it just his imagination or was he softening up. He couldn't help but get excited and flushed at the thought of this person being easily swayed by rookie pirate like himself.

"Please"

Doffy smiled.

"That's what I like to hear"

The blonde had little to no trouble shoving his cock into the dark haired surgeon. He was glad he stretched this brat the fuck out even though, to quote Law, "he was tired of this put it in already." Doffy chuckled at the earlier memory. What a Rebellious little shit. He's glad he taught him to stay in his god damn place. He was half hard at the moment but that would soon change.

Law, although stretched out earlier, was still a snug fit, aka tight as all living hell. Doffy couldn't help but let out a groan at Laws ass tightening around his cock. He hadn't even begun to move and it felt amazing. Maybe he should keep Law around. He's way too amusing to let go of.

"God your tight as hell."

Law gave a faint nod of acknowledgement. Never mind this being relatively easy because what the preparations before, but the sheer size of Doffys cock, no matter how much preparation is done, is still a going to be a shock to anyone. Law couldn't even describe what it felt like taking that monster up the ass that quickly and smoothly. He wanted to moan or to scream but it wouldn't come out. Instead, he was heaving a thousand shallow gasps and gripping the sheets like mad. He had felt a strange feeling when Doffy made it all the way in to the hilt of his dick, but only for brief second since he pulled back a bit.

"Doffy..." Law gasped

"Please... Please mn..."

"I've got it. Focus on not losing your shit and fainting for now you shitty brat." Doffy took a small breath, pulle out slowly, and gave a tentative thrust into Law. He's one for slamming his cock into anyone who's willing to be done by home but he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good virgins tight ass- at least not yet he didn't.

Law winced and scrunched his face in pain.

"Ah- I don't think...hhh."

No good. It didn't seem like he'd be able to find this fucks prostate that fast. Doffy thrust tentatively in different spots in different angles until he found his sweet spot. Law gasped and arched his back when Doffy slammed right the hell into it. Law had never been done by anyone.. And up until now things being shoved into didn't particularly feel goo, but this was so much different. It felt just as pleasurable as the intense orgasm he got from getting off earlier, but with all of the pleasure and none of the pain.

"What the fuck was tha t.. What.."

Doffy grinned and laughed and started to snap and roll his hips in a steady rhythm into Laws ass. The sensation of Laws ass tightening on his dick because of the newfound pleasure made his half hard dick fully erect again. God this was amazing. He wanted Law so bad. Law made him loose his shit, he was such an arousing prick. The way he tries to muffle his moans and fails, how submissive he gets, the way he gives head. He wants him. He wants Law so god damn bad it's driving him on edge. Doffy thrusts harder and faster with the same rhythm into him.

"Law. Hey Law" the blonde groaned between thrusts.

"Doff...y."

Cute.

"Open your mouth Law."

The surgeon opens his mouth as best he could, since he's being fucked senseless into Doflamingos mattress.

Doffy hovered over Law and let spit dangle from his mouth above laws, teasing the little shit for what he wants. What a kinky bastard. He'd be lying if he said that spitting into his mouth wasn't a major turn on for him. He finally spits into his mouth, and following the spit,came Doffys tongue. As Law moans into Doffys kiss, he wraps his free hand around his cock and starts pumping it. The horny brat is already hard again.

"Doffy... Doffy fuck please"

The blonde gives him more and more, until the dark haired pulls away, he's close.

"Doffy I don't think I can- think I'm cumming." He breathes out.

"No, you're taking my cock a little longer."

"Dof...f.y" Laws practically whining at this point.

"I said. You're taking. My. Fucking. Cock. You little. Slut."

The warlord punctuates each word with a hard thrust angled just right at Laws sweet spot, and if this brat thought he couldn't before he's god damn wrong.

"C'mon Law. Take it. Take my fucking cock."

"FUCK... Ugh..Doffy fuck...please... Go..d...give it to m..e.."

Both of them ride out on each other until the blonde spills out into Laws ass and pulls out, Leaving Law shooting his cum all over himself again. Both lay still on each other for a couple minutes, still not yet able to recover from their orgasms.

Law looks over at Doffy. His chest rising and falling. He still can't believe he just got fucked by the ruler of the underworld. He's surprised he's not dead also. His smart ass witty remarks really could've killed him. Literally. He's lucky his good looks were enough to keep death away. The surgeon Closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about how lucky you are you didn't die."

Law cracked an eye open and eyed the blonde, who was now sitting in the bed naked, but with his feather coat on. Feathery asshole.

"What, are you also a mind reader."

The warlord let out a loud guffaw.

"Oh my dear Law, so cold! You really do show that stank ass personality of yours when you're done being my good little boy~ don't you."

Law flushed at his words and turned on his side.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm two faced or anything."

"Ooh? So this is what you're really like then." The blonde layed back down onto the bed.

"Yeah sure." Law stared at the other over his shoulder. Now that they had finished, Law was suddenly reminded of Bepo. He didn't... Want to ask about it in a way that would be rude but... Fuck it he's not a pansy he's a pirate, and a deals a deal.

"Hey Doffy-"

"OH?~ you're still calling me Doffy? Did that fuck really change you or What Law."

Law glared at the older man "Shut up. I was wondering about our-"

"The deal. I know." Doffy grinned.

He layed himself of top of Law, pink feathers engulfing both of them.

"Fear not your precious koala friend is free."

"Uh, he's a Polar bear."

"Yeah ok whatever, isn't there something else you want to say."

"Spit in my mouth."

Doffy grinned.

"What a good little boy."


End file.
